Help
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: It's always worse than it seems.
**For now this is a oneshot but that may change once I've finished a few of my stories. The whole Robert situation didn't happen in this.**

* * *

'Do we have to go?' Carla asks as she watches Nick attempt to put some tights on their five week old daughter.

'Yes, I promised we'd be there so we'll be there.' He replies.

'They're still so little... What if I don't want to take them out?' She asks.

'Carla, come on... We've had them out before. They're five weeks old and we're only going to the bistro. You can leave whenever you want.' He replies lifting the little girl into his arms.

'I'm not going.' She says sitting down on the sofa causing him to sigh.

'Carla, come on... Stop being so bloody difficult. We agreed to go to this weeks ago you can't back out now.' He says and she shakes her head.

'No, you agreed to go. Why would I want to go to Tracy flaming Barlow's wedding.' She replies watching him place their little girl in the double pram next to her twin brother.

'Because we promised Robert we'd be there.' He says and she shakes her head.

'I'm not going.' She replies.

'Fine. I'll see you when I get back.' He says tucking a blanket over the little girl's body and pulling the pram canopy up.

'Y-You're going without me?' Carla asks glancing up at him.

'I promised I'd be there. If you don't want to come that's your problem.' He replies grabbing his keys and turning towards the door.

'I have nothing to wear.' She says quietly.

'There's a full new outfit in the wardrobe.' He replies.

'Give me fifteen minutes.' She says standing up. She makes her way into the bedroom and over to the wardrobe. She opens the door to reveal a beautiful nude skater dress with lace sleeves.

'Oh Nick...' She mumbles, a small smile appearing on her face as she lifts it out of the wardrobe.

* * *

'You look beautiful.' Nick says smiling as Carla makes her way out of the bedroom fully dressed.

'Thank you... I'm only staying an hour tops, Nick.' She replies and he nods his head.

'Okay. An hour then we'll come home.' He says smiling.

'I hate you for making me go to this.' She mumbles grabbing hold of the pram.

'I love you too.' He replies smiling.

'I want to put them in the wrap...' She says glancing in the pram at the twins.

'Okay. I'll go get it.' He replies. Marley and Amber were born at 36 weeks weighing 5lbs 9oz and 5lbs exactly. They spent eleven days in the special baby unit at the hospital before getting to come home.

* * *

'You could at least look like you want to be here.' Nick says placing his hand on Carla's shoulder.

'But I don't.' She replies.

'Then go home. I didn't force you to come, Carla. Robert is a friend, a good one at that. You know everything he done for us while the babies were still in hospital.' He says.

'Fine. Look, happy smiling. So fucking excited to be here.' She replies forcing a smile onto her face. Sighing he opens the door to the Bistro and let's her make her way inside.

'Carla, Nick... Hi.' Steph says grinning as her boss and his wife make their way into the restaurant.

'Hi, Steph... I'll put the pram in the office incase we need it.' Nick says placing his hand on Carla's shoulder.

'We won't.' She replies quietly.

'How are the babies?' Steph asks glancing at the infants curled up securely in the moby wrap.

'They're good. Getting bigger everyday.' Carla replies smiling slightly.

'They are beautiful... Motherhood suits you.' Steph says as Nick makes his way back out of the office and towards Carla.

'Let's go say congratulations...' Nick says wrapping his arm around Carla's waist and guiding her towards the newly wed couple.

'Congratulations...' Nick says shaking Robert's hand.

'Thanks, mate... Help yourself to some drinks. Free bar and all that.' Robert replies grinning.

* * *

'What's up with you?' Michelle asks sitting down next to Carla.

'I don't want to be here...' Carla replies quietly.

'Well I can see that... Why did you come if you don't want to be here?' Michelle asks.

'Because I didn't want to be in the house on my own and I didn't want to be separated from the babies.' Carla replies.

'Everything okay between you and Nick?' Michelle asks.

'Okay? I don't know.' Carla replies quietly.

'I think you should go see the doctor, Car.' Michelle says.

'Why? Because my marriage is on the rocks? I don't think they'll fix that.' Carla replies.

'No... Because I think you've got postnatal depression.' Michelle says.


End file.
